


Buzzard (Rowan Whitethorn)

by jennysbooks96



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Buzzard, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Protective Rowan Whitethorn, Sarah J Maas, Terrasen (Throne of Glass), Throne of Glass, rowan whitethorn - Freeform, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysbooks96/pseuds/jennysbooks96
Summary: The night is cold, your clothes are soaking wet. Rowan can only find you a room, with one bed- can you handle Rowan through the night?
Relationships: Rowan Whitethorn & Original Character(s), Rowan Whitethorn & You, Rowan Whitethorn - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Buzzard (Rowan Whitethorn)

You hear the door click, as you walk towards the fireplace that is centered in the room. “Fuck this place”. Rowan sneers, as he throws his sword on the table closest to the door. He takes off his wet coat, and lays it against the back of the chair. You unbutton your wet jacket, and drape it over the bench that is at the end of the bed, as you approach the fireplace. You lean down towards the fireplace, and begin placing wood inside of it. You feel Rowan’s warmth behind you, as he presses his hand underneath your elbow. 

“Allow me”, he whispers, as he grabs the wood from your hand, and begins taking your place. Rowan starts the process of building a fire, as you lean into his warmth, and watch his movements. “I’m sorry”, Rowan begins, as he stacks the wood. “I thought they would have another room for you”. You place your hand on his arm, and lightly squeeze. “I can use the warmth”. Rowan lets out a laugh, as he sits down, and examines the fire that is ablaze in the fireplace. You sit yourself down next to him. 

“Your shirt’s wet”, Rowan says, as he peers down at your shirt, eyeing your nipples perking underneath the fabric. He quickly glances back at the fire. “Yours too”, you remark, as you curl your legs close to your chest. You feel a shiver overtake you, as you struggle to warm up. Rowan moves closer to you, and drapes his arm around you. He begins to rub his hand up and down your arm. You feel his warmth surround you, as he presses his cheek against the top of your head. 

“We’re never going to warm up in these clothes”, Rowan says, as he pulls away from you. He walks over to the chair with his jacket, and takes off his shirt. You watch his tattooed muscles flex, as he grabs his belt, and unfastens it. His back is to you, as he unbuttons his pants, and takes them off. You watch Rowan bend down to pick up his pants, and place them over the chair. You get the perfect view of Rowan’s firm, muscled, ass. Rowan is completely naked, as you watch him pad over to the bed, and open the fur lined bedspread. You get an eyeful of Rowan’s large cock, as he gets in the bed, and drapes the blanket over his lap. 

He sits up in the bed, and begins rubbing his hand through his drying hair, “Are you just going to stare at me?”, he begins, “Or are you going to let me warm you up?” Rowan pats the spot next to him, and leans against the headboard. 

You stand up, and begin unbuttoning your wet shirt. You turn your back to him, so he can’t see you undress. “Turn around, I want to see you”, Rowan hums, as you hear him move on the bed. You turn around, and see Rowan leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. His eyes are locked on your every movement. You move closer to the front of the bed, as you finish unbuttoning your shirt. Your shirt opens, and Rowan lets out a low groan. Your breasts meet the crisp air, and you place your shirt next to your jacket on the bench. You feel a cool wind run along your breast, as your hands move to the buttons on your pants. You glance up at Rowan, who is biting his bottom lip, and has his gaze pinned on your breasts. You feel another cool wind nip at your nipples, hardening them. A smile is plastered on Rowan’s face as he watches your next movement. 

You unbutton your pants, and slide them down your legs. You hook your panties in your fingers, and take them off in a quick movement. Rowan looks at you with hunger, as you run your hands down your thighs, feeling the silky smooth skin. You run your hands up to your breasts, and begin massaging them in your hand. Rowan leans forward, as you feel his cool winds slide against your legs, instantly pebbling them. His cool winds work their way in between your thighs, as you feel it nip at your cunt, that is getting very wet. 

Rowan moves out of the bed, and begins to walk towards you. He drops to his knees in front of you, and begins to rub his hands up and down your cold thighs. His hands instantly warming your thighs up. His hands move to your ass, and he gently squeezes, as he moves you closer to his face. “I was a little pissed about having to share a room, but I think I’m okay now”, Rowan laughs, as he rubs his hands down your hips. 

“Is that so, buzzard?” You tease, he presses a kiss on your hip. He moves his head to your other hip, as he trails his teeth along it, before pressing a kiss to that hip. Rowan moves his head away from your hips, as he peers up at you, “Tell me what you want”, he says. 

“I want you”, You say, as he squeezes your ass again. “You already have me,” he says, a smile forming on his face, as he rubs his hands slowly up and down your thighs. “What do you want me to do with my tongue”, he begins, as he runs his tongue down your hip, “My teeth”, he hums, as he runs his teeth along your hip, getting very close to your cunt, that is already wet. You’re well aware of how much Rowan can scent it, as he continues to tease you. 

“I want you to fuck me with your mouth”, You purr, as he grabs your ass and pushes you closer to his face. “Your wish is my command”, Rowan says.

Rowan presses a kiss to your cunt, before he grabs your leg and pins it over his shoulder. He steadies his hand behind you, helping you remain balanced. Your cunt is lined up with his mouth, as he darts his tongue along his lips, coating them in wetness, before spreading your cunt with his fingers. He leans his head down, and goes straight for your clit, and begins sucking. You throw your head back, as you feel his tongue trail circles along your clit. Rowan’s hands on your ass begin squeezing, as his teeth gently glide against your clit, before his tongue pads along it.

“My queen”, Rowan hums along your clit, sending vibrations through your core. You let out a loud moan and scream, “More”. He trails his tongue down to your wet cunt, as it enters. He begins thrusting it in and out. You look down at him, and find his eyes plastered on you, as he watches your every movement, your every moan. 

You run your hands through his hair, as you push his head closer to your cunt. He sucks on your clit, as you let out another moan, pulling hard on his hair. Rowan lets out a moan, as it sends vibrations along your cunt. His hands tighten along your ass, as he gives your clit a lick before pulling away. “You’re mine”, he says, as he peers up at you. “Mine”, he repeats. 

“I’m yours”, you moan, as you yank on his hair, pulling his head back. A feral grin plasters his face, as his teeth shine against the light. “Say it again”, he says, as your hands tighten in his hair. You eye his hard cock in between his legs, as he squeezes your ass. “You heard me”. 

“I’m yours, only yours”, you say. You yank on his hair, pulling his head farther back, “Your turn”. 

His smile grows, “I’m yours, only yours”, he says, as he presses a kiss to your inner thigh, before dropping his head back to your cunt. He trails his tongue on your clit, before running circles along it. You feel your legs shake, as he grips you harder, holding your weight in his hands. You throw your head back as you let out a moan, “I’m yours”, you cry. Rowan moans, and the vibrations are felt through your clit. He wraps his lips around your clit and begins sucking. You let out another scream, “Rowan”, as you pull on his hair. The pleasure is unreal, as you begin riding his face. Rowan starts licking your clit faster, running his tongue inside of your cunt. He runs his teeth along your clit, until you feel your climax about to come. You close your eyes, as your climax hits you. You let out a moan, as Rowan continues to trail his tongue inside of your cunt, being sure to thoroughly taste you. “Mine”, Rowan hums, along your clit. “Yours”, you respond, as you move your ankle, that was resting on Rowan’s shoulder. 

Rowan helps you steady on your feet, as he places his hands on your hips. Rowan stands up, and gives his hard cock a few pumps. He winks at you and teases, “My turn”. He grabs the bottom of your chin, and locks his eyes on you. He leans down and presses a kiss to your lips. “On your knees love”.

You drop to your knees, and watch him, as he thrusts his cock in his hand. You reach up, and begin to thrust his cock in your hands, you watch as wetness coats the tip. You lean forward and lick the wetness off the tip, Rowan lets out a deep moan. You drop his cock in your hand, and begin to rub your hands on his firm ass. Rowan grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls your head up. “It’s my turn to fuck your mouth”, he says. 

You open your mouth for him, as he begins to pump his cock in his hands. Rowan inches his cock closer to your mouth, as he slides the tip of it on your mouth. You give his slit a lick, before he slams his length into your mouth. He yanks your hair back, as he thrusts into your mouth at a rough pace. Rowan lets out a deep moan, as you feel his wetness drip down your chin. His cock hits the back of your throat, as he pulls out- only to pound back into your mouth. You watch Rowan shut his eyes, and lean his head back- as he lets out a moan of his own. 

You raise your hands, and grip his ass. “Such a good girl, taking my cock in your mouth”, he moans. Rowan yanks your hair, as he thrusts harder in your mouth, you feel your throat getting raw. He lets out another moan, as you feel his wetness coat your throat. He pulls his cock out of your mouth, and he tilts your head back, placing a hand under your chin. Rowan watches his wetness drip down your chin, and your tongue lick your bottom lip. 

“Now, be a good girl, and open your mouth”. You open your mouth again, as you watch Rowan smear his wetness along your chin, with his thumb. He leans down slightly, and places his large hand on your throat, gripping it tightly. “You’re all mine, do you understand that?” He whispers, as he inches his lips closer to your ear, before trailing his teeth along the skin. You nod your head yes, as his teeth graze your neck. He dips his head up, as his eyes connect with yours. His gaze locks on yours, as he leans up on his knees, and grips your throat. He dips his head close to your mouth, and you anticipate a kiss, however he spits in your mouth. His cum, and spit drip down your chin- and he smiles broadly at you, as the taste of him spreads through your mouth. His eyes dilate, as he watches your tongue dart out to lick up his wetness. You let out a moan, as you run your hands through his wetness on your face, and begin sucking on your fingers. You watch his hard cock twitch, as his grip on your throat drops and he stands up, his full height before you. “Good girl”, he says. 

You peer up at him through your lashes as he points to the bed, “Go lay on the bed”. He instructs. “I’m not done with you”, he adds, as he grabs your arm, yanking you to your feet. You smile at him, as you inch on the tip of your toes, to reach Rowan’s mouth. You lean in close, as you connect your lips with his. He kisses you with hunger, wanting to taste every piece of you. When he pulls away, his tongue trails on his wetness coating your chin. He raises his head, and locks his eyes with yours. His thumb rubs your chin, as he coats his finger in the wetness. He withdraws his thumb, and places it in your mouth. You suck on his thumb, and graze your teeth on it. Rowan lets out a low growl, as his eyes stay locked on your every movement. 

He removes his thumb from your mouth, and you walk over to the bed, sitting near the edge. You place your back against the mattress, and feel the warm blankets against your skin. You close your legs, as you feel the wetness pooling in between your thighs. Rowan stands in front of you, as he rubs his hand over your knee, slowly running his hand closer towards your inner thigh. “Spread your legs for me love”, he hums, as he rubs his hands along your inner thigh. Your face turns red, as he inches closer, “That wasn’t a suggestion”, he says, as he grips your thighs and yanks them open. 

You spread your legs wide, as Rowan stands in front of you. The embarrassment coating your face, as you are put on display for Rowan. “So, fucking wet”, Rowan snarls, as he grips both ends of your thighs, and spreads your legs further. “Now touch yourself”, he says, as he continues to rub his hand up and down your inner thigh, watching how wet you’re getting. “Rowan-”, you begin. 

“Yes, my queen?” Rowan, questions, as his eyebrow raises, and his gaze moves to your face. “I can’t”, you breathe, as he moves his hand closer to your cunt. Rowan lets out a soft laugh, as he grips your thighs, leaving marks behind. He spreads your legs as far as you can bring them. He trails his finger through your wet folds, and he lifts up his glistening finger, “Look how wet you are”, he says, as he places his finger in his mouth and sucks your wetness off of it. He licks the length of it, as he moves his wet finger in between your thighs. 

He takes his fingers and spreads your folds. He begins circling your clit with his other finger. You let out a moan, the anticipation is too much. He trails his finger down your wetness, and sinks it into your cunt, he begins pumping his finger in and out of your cunt, as his other finger begins trailing vigorous circles along your clit. You reach down and grip Rowan’s hair, pulling him closer to you. Rowan lets out a groan, as he increases his speed. He pinches your clit, and you let out a loud moan, knowing everyone in the inn can hear you. “More Rowan”, you moan, as you’re inching closer to your climax. Rowan withdraws his fingers, as he places them in his mouth and begins sucking your wetness off. He removes his fingers from his mouth and says, “Now make yourself cum”.

“You asshole”, you mumble, as your heart beats rapidly in your chest. Rowan reaches down and grabs his hard cock. He begins pumping it in his hand, as he watches you on the bed. He trails his hand down his hard length, and rubs his thumb along his slit. “Go on”, Rowan growls, as he continues to thrust himself in his hand. You move your hand in between your thighs, as Rowan’s gaze moves to your cunt. He watches you move your hands along your clit and rub small circles along it. Rowan lets out a moan, as he increases the pace on his cock. You run your finger along your clit, working your way inside your cunt. You place two fingers in your cunt, as you thrust them at a rough pace. You watch as Rowan bites his lip, as his gaze pins on yours, and he drops his hand gripping his cock. He grips your inner thighs, as you work yourself closer to your climax. “Good girl, there you go”, Rowan coos, as you throw your head back, and feel your climax. Rowan drops to his knees in front of you, as he begins sucking on your clit, and helping you ride out your climax. His face digs deeper into your cunt as his tongue laps at your cum. Rowan withdraws his face, as he looks at you with a feral smile coating his lips. His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, as he stands up. 

“My beautiful queen”, he says, as he runs his hand down the front of your body. He crawls on the bed on top of you, and places his hands on both sides of your head. “I am yours”, he whispers, as his lips find their way to yours. He kisses you with a fiery passion, before he pulls away from the kiss to bite your bottom lip. You let out a moan, as Rowan’s lips move to your neck. “I’m yours”, you whisper, as his lips trail your neck. His teeth brush the surface, as you feel the wetness in between your legs start to build again. He presses a light kiss on your neck before he bites down on the surface- claiming you as his own. 

You feel the sting on your neck, as Rowan quickly kisses the spot he bit. The sensation is unreal, as you feel pleasure, and only pleasure. The sensation builds, as he sinks his teeth into your neck again, raising his hand under your chin, angling your head to the side, so your neck is completely exposed to him. His hand remains under your chin, and it tightens. His bite becomes deeper, and you let out a moan. Rowan answers with a moan of his own, as he withdraws his teeth. Warm blood trails down your neck, as Rowan’s tongue quickly licks up the blood. He moves his lips to yours and kisses you. As he withdraws, he says, “I want everyone to know you’re mine”. He climbs off of you, and stands at the end of the bed. 

He runs his hand down your thighs and says, “So beautiful, every inch of you”. He presses a kiss to your thigh, and then he grabs your ankles, and flips you over. Your stomach is on the bed, as you feel your ass exposed to the cool air. His warm hand glides over your ass as he rubs it gently before slapping it. “I’m going to fuck you so hard”, he begins, “All of this fucking time together, and I finally have you alone”, “I can’t wait to see the cadre’s face when they find out how fucking hard I fucked you”, he laughs, as he slaps your ass again. You let out a moan, as he spanks you again. “I know Lorcan wants you so bad”, he growls, “Just wait until he finds out I got to your pussy first”. 

His cool winds trail along your ass, soothing over the spots he spanked. He moves his hands to your thighs as he pushes you to the end of the bed. He uses his foot, to kick your legs further apart, as he thrusts his cock in his hand. He inches it closer to your wet cunt, as he runs his tip along it. He gives your ass another spank, before he pounds into you, not giving you time to adjust. He grips your hips, leaving marks behind, as he continues to thrust into you, at a rough pace. “You’re fucking”, he thrusts harder, “Mine”, he moans. 

He pulls his cock out, before he slams into you again. “You’re”, thrust, “Mine”, he groans. His hands dig into your hip, as you slam your face into the bed, to muffle your moans. Rowan reaches down and grabs your hair, pulling your face up. “I want the whole inn to hear how thoroughly I’m fucking you”, he snarls, as he grips your hair harder, and slams into you at a rough pace. 

You let out a cry, as the raw pleasure seeps into your bones, and you feel your legs shake. “Rowan”, you moan, making sure the whole inn can hear you. “Mine”, Rowan growls again, as he yanks your hair, pulling his cock out, before driving it deeper inside of you. “I’m yours- yours”, you moan, as he pulls out. Rowan is breathing rapidly as he grips your hips and flips you over. “I want to see you cum around my cock”, he says, as you lay flat on your back against the mattress. Rowan grips your hips, and drags you closer to his cock, Rowan leans forward and spits on your cunt, before driving his cock back into you. He runs his finger between your thighs, as they find their way to your clit. He begins rubbing it, as you let out a moan. 

“Tell this whole fucking inn who you belong to”, Rowan groans, as he rubs your clit faster, and increases the pace inside of your cunt. “I’m yours Rowan, yours”, you scream, as you feel your climax draw near. “That’s right love, cum for me”, he hums, as you moan. Rowan drops his hand on your clit, as he grabs your throat. “Look at me”, he commands, as he pounds faster inside of you. “Cum right now”, he snarls, as his pace increases, and his grip along your throat tightens. You let out a moan, as your climax hits you. Rowan’s eyes lock on yours, as he drives into you faster and harder, and the sound of slapping fills the room. Rowan cums inside of you, as he drops his hand along your throat, and rests his forehead on yours. You feel his heart beat rapidly against yours. 

“You’re so fucking perfect”, Rowan whispers, as he leans down to kiss you. He dips his head up, as he pulls his cock out of you. He climbs off of you, and stands there- to admire you. He watches his cum leak out of your cunt, as you spread your legs wider for him. You feel his cum leak down your legs, as a smile plasters his face. He doesn’t say a word as he walks over to the fireplace, and places another piece of wood into it. The fire begins to crackle, as Rowan leans down, and places more wood in the fireplace warming the room up. You sit up, and feel Rowan’s cum seep down your leg. 

Rowan’s back is towards you as he says, “Let me clean you up”. You lay back down, as Rowan gets up and walks to the bathroom. He comes out holding a towel, and quickly walks over to you. He runs the towel in between your thighs being very cautious of how sore you are. “Are you hurt?” He asks, as his eyes search your face. He scans the bite marks on your neck, as worry spreads across his face. “I’m doing perfect, Rowan”. You say, as he rubs the towel over your cunt, trailing it down your leg, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you”, he says, continuing his movements. 

“Rowan, you did exactly what I wanted”, you begin, leaning up, so you can see him better. As Rowan continues trailing the towel in between your thighs. “Look at me Rowan”, you say. Rowan peers up at you as he stops his movements. “I’m yours”, you say. Rowan smiles, “I’m yours”, he remarks. Rowan makes sure you’re clean, before he drops the towel in the bathroom, and begins building the fire back up. 

You move yourself off the edge of the bed, and lean against the headboard. You grab the fur blanket that is spread along the top of the bed, and push it over your lap. The fur tickles your bare skin, as Rowan pads over to the other side of the bed. He lifts the blanket up, and snuggles close to you. He places his arm around you, and pulls you close to him. You bury your head into his chest, as he kisses the top of your head. “My perfect queen”, he hums, as he runs his warm hand down your bare arm. “My buzzard boy”, you giggle, as you look up and find Rowan grinning. “Only for you”. Rowan remarks, as he presses a kiss to your lips. “Only for you”, he hums.


End file.
